Content cached in a content delivery network or content distribution network (CDN) is generated by content producers. The content producers generate a fixed number of versions (or streams) of the content based on expected demand. Conventional content delivery solutions use an encoding device to produce several streams with a variety of predetermined encoding parameters simultaneously. The CDN delivers the content to an audience using the plurality of streams having the variety of encoding parameters. However, because the number of streams and variety of encoding parameters is fixed and the experience of consumers is not communicated to content producers, the conventional solutions can fail to provide the audience with an optimal experience.
Encoder settings are complicated. It can be difficult to know whether the encoding parameters are properly set, especially with adaptive bitrate streams across a variety of devices. An event creator may not have video expertise. The CDN may not be delivering good quality of service (QoS) to the end user. The conventional system does not have feedback on how many streams are enough. Thus, a conventional system can waste bandwidth across a network that could have been used to provide more bits for higher value content.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or architecture for a web based network operations center.